Noble
"Am I strong? Haha. Why ask such a pointless question? I am strong if I can protect those I protect." One of the Level 50 Kensei in DEF, Noble is Jorgumund's closest friend and a powerful Kensei in his own right. He is leader of Team Atlas. Appearance He is a somewhat well-aged, sturdy man who has a calm smile on his face most of the time. His hair is somewhat lengthy, reaching to his shoulders, and he has a beard. His hair color is brown, while eyes are blue. His clothing is normally light, but tough. Personality He is solid and reliable, but remains caring to the younger and weaker than him. He acts like a "father" to many insecure Kensei who know him, and doesn't hesitate to help out a "child" in need. He is best friends with Jorgumund, his long time partner. They are extremely jovial around each other and wouldn't hesitate to kill to protect. History Unlike Jorgumund, he was not one of the first Kensei created by December Endspire. However, he was one of the original 1000 who have survived to this day. Noble was not born as "Noble", but as Nils Wilheim. His family were nobles of Bavaria, a country born of a Germany during a civil war. When the Gekijou appeared he had just begun to enter into adulthood. They were not immediately affected by the threat, however, and life went on as usual. Nils excelled in every combat course he took, whether it was Jujitsu, Fencing, Kendo, or Boxing. When he was 18, he became engaged to a charming girl named Vivenne. The two of them, both nobles, were infatuated with each other to the immediate pleasure of both families. During one of their many encounters, Nils vowed to defend her to his final breath. They would die together, no matter what happened. But eventually, Gekijou reached even their secluded mountain home. His family was taken unawares and slaughtered - he saw their home obliterated from a distance as he returned from a walk with Vivienne. Mind racing quickly, Nils grabbed her hand and dashed into the woods before the Gekijou noticed them. Due to his quick wit and careful movements, the two of them managed to flee the country and escape to a safer town. They married and settled down there, trying their best to overcome their losses - they heard that Vivienne's family was also killed by a Gekijou attack during a tour of Paris. Nowhere was safe from the monsters. Nils knew that - but he chose to deny that fact and trained hard in preparation for a possible assault. When the Gekijou finally reached their new home years later, he told Vivienne and his two children to hide while he kept them safe. Running out into the streets, he drove his body to its limit to lure the Gekijou away into a field. After minutes of running, he was finally cornered by Gekijou. All his training was made worthless in the face of their overwhelming power - he couldn't even gather the courage to make a single punch. His weakness drove him to despair, but death did not come to deliver him. When he looked up, Kensei were engaged in a bloody battle with the Gekijou. Their dedication and fervor in fighting the beasts even at the losses of members astounded him. Gathering up his courage again, he returned to his home to flee with his family. But immediately after he opened the door, he froze in place and sank to his knees. Vivenne was on the ground - emotions sucked out and now a dried out husk. His children were against the wall, blood splattered all over the room. In his haste and fervor to distract the Gekijou, he must have overlooked one of them. His family had no chance to escape. He stumbled around for a few days in blank silence. When he finally collapsed from exhaustion, he gazed at the sky which he used to love. Before he could close his eyes, however, the light was blocked out by a well-dressed man in a fedora. "Do you want to become strong?" Nils changed his name to Noble for reasons only known to him, and joined DEF. Unlike most other Kensei, he had trouble harnessing his emotions. He excelled in normal combat, but grew slowly in emotional control. During his training, he met Jorgumund. Their lack of talent created a kinship between them, and their values solidified their friendship. Powers and Abilities Pillar Creation His ability is very odd for a Kensei. Instead of taking control of a particular element or enhancing his body, he can control any substance or matter around him. He can create "pillars" out of these elements and use them in various ways. A pillar is anything that stands upright - perpendicular to the ground on which it is resting. His ability is located in his right arm. *Terra: His most basic use. He can cause a pillar to rise out of the ground rapidly or slowly. The material is whatever the ground is made of. He can use it to push allies out of the way of attacks, disrupt the enemy, or for basic damage. *Aero: A rather invisible and unique skill. He can compress the air into a "solid" like object and drop it on an enemy. It is invisible, which allows it to easily disrupt enemies. In addition, these pillars of air that he can create allow allies to step on them in midair. *Element: If there are open flames or other like elements in the vicinity, he can pull them into a pillar shape by compressing or expanding it. It is rather situational. *Flying Column: If he wishes to hit a ranged target, he can create stone projectiles out of the ground. After throwing them, he can make pillars "shoot out" of their sloped surfaces so that the pillar of ground is slanted forward instead of up. The projectile speed is added to the pillar's formation speed, allowing it to create immense piercing damage. Weapon 'Wedge: ' These are the typical projectiles he creates. They are wedges with varying angle degrees and thrown straight forward. Relationships *Jorgumund: Their relationship is now encumbered by sorrow and anger. Trivia *His favorite color is brown. *Theme is here. Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:DEF